Dead and Alive
by savingprivatesimmons
Summary: Nathan wakes up one morning, covered in blood. He's been killed again, but who would want to? Rated T for swearing, may be changed later. Sorry for small chapters, I'll add more. DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me, E4 and Howard Overman own it all.
1. Chapter 1

His back aching, Nathan felt around for his small torch he kept next to his bed in the community centre he did his community service in. He found it and switched it on, he sat bolt upright when he saw what he was sat in. A pool of blood, his blood, he must have been killed during the night. Nathan had no idea who or how but it was definite, the killer (or killers) had left his knife. He jumped out of bed, snatching his phone from his jacket pocket and checked the time, 7:58, it wasn't too early to bother Kelly with a phone call, it was important after all.

About 20 minutes later Kelly, Simon, Curtis and, rather reluctantly, Alisha, were all sat in the locker room with Nathan listening to the mornings earlier events. 'You twat. You're alive two days and you go get yourself killed again.' Kelly ranted at Nathan when he told her and the other ASBO shit-heads what happened last night. Curtis and Alisha weren't very interested, mainly because he gets himself killed quite a lot and it's nothing un-usual for Nathan. Simon was the only person who expressed any curiosity at the murder.

'Did you see who killed you?' Simon finally voiced.

'If I did, why the hell would I be coming to you lot for help?' Nathan replied as he grabbed a broom, he and the others would be cleaning the roof of the community service today, no one said anything as they all climbed the stairs, laden with buckets of water, brooms, sponges and bin bags. Nathan sat on the edge of the roof, staring at the fence where he was impaled last Friday. _Who could have possibly killed me?_ Nathan thought._ They would have woken me up; I'm not a very heavy sleeper... _

'Oi Nathan, you gotta do some work, I'm not doing it all' Kelly shouted over

'All right, all right, I'm working' Nathan picked up the broom he left on the floor behind him and started sweeping, 'I was just wondering who killed me that's all, no big deal.' He muttered the last part under his breath but he wasn't quiet enough, Simon heard him and came over to clean up a glass bottle that had been smashed, when he was knelt on the floor near Nathan he asked him exactly what happened when he was killed.

'I've already told you, I have absolutely no idea what so ever. All I remember is waking up with my back aching and sitting in a huge pool of blood.' Nathan said, for what felt like the millionth time.

'So you don't remember waking up at all?' Simon queried, he sounded interested, well of course he would be, he's always interested in any mysteries and usually finds out the answers to them too.

'No. I do _not _remember _anything_, nothing at all. If I did, I would have told you. Now stop being such an annoying little git and get on with your... well... whatever you're doing!' Nathan was irritated, Simon would _not_ stop asking him about his death, at least Kelly, Curtis and Alisha didn't bother him about it. As he thought about it, Alisha didn't say _anything_ about the murder... Maybe it was her...


	2. Chapter 2

_Nathan's on the roof of the community centre texting Alisha_

To Alisha – "did u kill me?" – From Nathan

To Nathan – "no. y the hell wud i wanna kill u? ur fkin immortal! i cant kill u!" – From Alisha

To Alisha – "i dunno. ur just a bit quiet bout my death" – From Nathan

To Nathan – "coz this happens all the time, ur dead then ur alive n it happens agen n agen!" – From Alisha

To Alisha – "k. sorry bout that. Just wanna find out whodunit" – From Nathan

_In the locker rooms the next day_

_I still got no clue. I wish there was something to go on, this is getting annoying, being killed all the time. Maybe Barry got him on camera!_

'No he hasn't.' Kelly said, she must have been reading his mind.

'Stop peeking into my thoughts! There's some private stuff in there' Nathan never liked it when Kelly read his mind. 'So are there any other videos of the night?'

'There are security cameras; we could check the videos in the probation workers office.' Kelly tried to sound hopeful but she knew that the office was always locked. Just as she was thinking about how they could get in the office Simon, who was sat with them the whole time, invisible, lets Nathan and Kelly see him by becoming visible again.

Seeing Simon scares Nathan and he insults him, cursing. 'Woah! How long have you been sat there? You're a little pedophile you know that? And – '

He would have gone on insulting him if he weren't interrupted by Kelly, who thought of a way to steal the tapes. 'Nathan, shut-up! He can help us. He could follow that Shaun guy into his office and steal the tapes and bring them back to us, we could watch them on the TV in the games room.'

'Now _that's_ a good idea. So, freak, would you steal the tapes for us?' Nathan hoped he wouldn't have to force him to take the tapes, Simon was such a goody two shoes, he might not go along with the plan.

'Only if you let me help you discover who murdered you. I might be able to search for clues.' Simon tried to compromise, 'I'll keep out of the way, I'll make sure I don't bother you.'

'All right, fine.' Nathan agreed to Simon's offer and walked off to get the knife that was left in his bed two nights ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry about all the spelling/grammar mistakes that may or may not be there, I haven't got a beta yet! I put a disclaimer in the summary and thought that I may as well put one here too, so here goes...**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything Misfits related belongs to the absolute geniuses at E4, mainly Howard Overman for scripting the show. I own absolutely nothing, apart from some original characters that may show their faces a bit later!**

'Here it is.' Muttered Simon as he handed over the disc that held the security footage from the night Nathan was killed.

'Thanks Simon' Kelly said as she immediately started putting the disc into the DVD slot in the television, black and white images came onto the screen and Simon, Nathan and Kelly sat down in three wheelchairs drinking cans of coke Nathan stole from the still broken vending machine. Simon would suddenly lean forward in his seat every time someone walked through the doors on the TV.

'Oh, forgot to show you' Nathan proclaimed after about half an hour of watching the footage, 'Here's the knife the bloody bastard left in my bed after they murdered me.' He took out a rusty blood-stained knife from the pocket of his orange overalls and handed it to an indifferent Kelly who was sat on his right. Kelly took the knife, examined it closely, and then put it on a small table next to the TV.

'There's nothing odd about that, doesn't looks new, pretty big.' Kelly said after she had put it down.

'But why would anyone leave it behind?' Simon wondered aloud.

Quite some time later the little clock on the bottom left corner of the screen told them it was 1:42 am at the time of recording and that they had been watching the DVD for 4 hours and 42 minutes, when the DVD suddenly crackled, the screen went blurry and the time skipped to 2:00 am. Simon stood up from his wheelchair so fast it was sent rolling backwards right into Nathan who had just got back from the bathroom. 'Hey, watch it!' Nathan exclaimed as he shoved the chair back at Simon who stepped aside letting the wheelchair whizzing past the TV and crashing into a door. 'What was that for? There was absolutely no need! You little git.' Nathan carried on cursing at Simon until Kelly got up and kicked Nathan in the shin saying,

'Will you shut the fuck up, we've just found something that could help us and you're more interested in taking the mick out of Simon!'

'Really? Well I had no idea, tell me then.' Was Nathans reply. Five minutes later Nathan was sat rewinding the DVD and watching the strange mess-up on the DVD again and again trying to find something, Kelly got bored and went to get another drink but Simon seemed intrigued by the jump in the DVD.

'Whoever killed you must have taken the DVD, deleted the 18 minutes it took to get in, kill you and get out, then put the DVD back so it didn't look suspicious. They must be good with technology as well.' Simon said as he thought about it over and over in his head. 'But 18 minutes isn't very long, I mean, to be able to break into a building, commit murder and get out again, they must be either trained very well, know the building well, or are just clever.

'Yes, and I suppose that you think that there's some sort of, I dunno, a serial killer or something on the loose.' Nathan mocked as he re-wound the DVD, stared at the spot where he found the dagger, watched the fuzzy part, and then saw himself, covered in blood, dead and his back looked odd. Next to him, was the knife. 'I didn't notice that before... interesting...'

'What didn't you notice?' Simon questioned, as if Nathan had found out some vital information.

'Oh, I just didn't know why my back was hurting, by the DVD it's obvious that it was snapped or something.' Nathan replied casually as if this happened every day.

'So whoever killed you must be strong to be able to break a back'

'Obviously.' Nathan continued to re-wind the DVD and try and see something, anything, that would give him another clue.


End file.
